Beauty of a swan
by blazefire34
Summary: Horribly humiliated in front of the whole school by someone he thought he could trust he wants revenge, after all no one brakes a potters heart and gets away with it. WARNING:RATED M FOR A REASON CONTAINS SLASH
1. First encounter

A sad and lonely boy walked through the corridors of his majestic, school sticking to the shadows to keep anyone from seeing him. Just the night before his name coming out of the goblet of fire and all of his friends, or rather people who he thought were his friends had abandoned him at the first sign of trouble towards his reputation obviously not wanting to be a part of the carnage that would take place afterwards.

All he wanted was a friend, a friend who wouldn't abandon him, a friend who would protect him and be strong for him. He was tired of being the hero who swooped in at the nick of time and saved everyone, harry wanted to be the one who was saved by his knight in shining armour; all he wanted was someone to talk to, who didn't want to use him for their own ends.

This sad and lonely boy was none other than Harry James Potter the defeater of voldemort and the most famous boy in the whole of the wizarding world.

Reaching his designated destination of the owlery, Harry walked over to his mother owl Hedwig; whose appearance was as pristine as usual. Putting forward his shaking hand, Harry slowly began stroke the snowy white feathers that were soft to the touch, shinning tears sloped down his face one after the other. Unable to stop himself harry mercilessly began to sob into the feathers of his avian friend, who slowly began to comfort him by running her beak through his messy hair.

Harry had tried to be strong but he utterly failed, he tried to stem the flow of tears but, if possible they came falling down faster.

Why him? Harry sullenly thought to himself, he had faced many challenges and survived and now once again fate comes around and forces him to risk his life to save the people who have never in all his time at Hogwarts said thank you for his noble and heroic efforts.

Standing up and dusting off his robes Harry wondered when he had first fallen but decided in the midst of things he probably wouldn't have had time realise he had fallen.

Harry was done, he just couldn't handle it anymore, and he was isolated. His friends had abandoned him, Dumbledore couldn't look at him anymore without it being a look of disappointment, the wizarding public now believed the rumours that the profit were spreading about him, Remus had been severely disappointed with him and Sirius, his godfather, the man he looked up to had stopped sending letters after his latest one, which said that he was a disappointment to his parents and he was horrified to have to call him his godson.

With a bitter laugh Harry daydreamed of what would happen should he kill himself. Right now it sounded like a good idea, after all who would miss him? Not his friends, as they had left him at first sign of trouble, not Dumbledore, all he would only miss his weapon, not Remus as he had believed the rumours about him without even asking for his side of the story and definitely not Sirius after all he had made his point across quite clearly, wishing he was his dad, calling him a disappointment, a mistake, telling him that he was horrified to have him as a godson and worst of all, him saying that his parents would be ashamed in him.

Harry jumped and gave a squeak of fright when he felt a hand touch his shoulder instantly bringing him out of depressing thoughts.

Harry turned around swiftly and saw an older boy standing there. Suddenly, Harry found himself assessing the form of the boy. Deep silvery grey eyes, shiny hazel coloured hair, high cheekbones, well sculpted nose and thin, soft pink lips. And that was just his face, the rest of his body was just as amazing, a tall, lean frame defined with muscles that were to die for, long slightly muscled arms with long fingers and powerful, and muscled legs. The person in front of him was pure perfection.

"Hello, are you ok?" the boy asked, showing an expression of concern on his face.

"Yes, thank you I'm fine, you just surprised me" Harry stated.

"I'm Cedric Diggory and your harry potter aren't you?"

Ah, so that was his name, no wonder he was so familiar, this was the real Hogwarts champion. What was surprising was that even though he was Harry potter cedric was asking questions about his health. And looking into his eyes Harry saw no deceit, just concern.

"You do know that it is time for dinner now don't you"

"No I didn't but thank you for pointing that out for me"

"Well aren't you coming down for dinner?" Cedric said, a worried look appearing upon his face.

"No I don't think that I will be able to eat with someone whispering about how I cheated every five minutes" Harry exclaimed with slight anger covering his tone of voice.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry about that by the way, I've tried telling the hufflepuffs to stop but they won't listen"

"It doesn't matter, it's not as though it's your fault, I'm just thankful that someone believes that I didn't cheat to get into the tournament"

"Well, how about we eat in the school kitchen, that way no one else will be there"

"Are you sure? Not many people want to be associated with me anymore these days"

"Well I don't mind, in fact I would be delighted if you would join me"

Harry did something then that he would completely deny later, he giggled, and it didn't even sound manly, harry mentally pouted in his head.

**SWANSWANSWANSWANSWANSWANSWANSWANSWAN**

They both soon found themselves in the kitchen after tickling the pear to open the door. As soon as harry entered a small blur ran to him and attached itself to Harrys legs.

"Master Harry, Master Harry" Dobby the houself repeated over and over again with large tears dropping from his eyes, "I has missed you Master Harry Potter sir, is you wanting something to drink Harry potter sir or is you wanting something to drink master Ha-".

"That's enough Dobby" stated harry, an embarrassed flush forming upon his face and travelling down his neck.

Just a t that moment a cracking sound was heard and when Harry, Cedric and Dobby turned to the sound they saw a very irate houself standing there. The clearly angry houself came running at Dobby arm raised, hand containing a rolling pin.

"Yous is a bad elf, yous is not to be bothering the kind masters" the elf stated with anger.

"Young masters cans I's be getting yous somethings to eat or drink?" asked the elf in a kinder and more respectful tone of voice after scaring poor Dobby away.

"If it's not too much bother-" harry found himself suddenly cut off by the elf, and he sent a slight disbelieving look towards Cedric, when he started laughing.

"Oh no young master sir, yous is never being a bother, wes loves to serve and be helpful" the overexcited elf stated.

"Oh ok then please may I have some fish fingers, toast and omelette?"

"Oh yes sir, wills yous bes wanting somethings to drink with your meal?"

"Err… yes ill have a butterbeer if that's alright?"

"Of course sir, right away"

The elf popped away; as soon as it was gone another one was in its place but asking Cedric the questions this time.

"I'll have a sausage butty to eat, and to drink I would like a wizznfizz"

"Yes sir"

That elf then popped away also and then another one came and led them to a table where they would be served dinner.


	2. The hate of Potter

Harry woke in the morning feeling refreshed and happy, as he and his new found friend Cedric had talked to each other long into the night, talking about anything and everything that peaked their interest. Harry smiled to himself in absolute satisfaction, because even if his suppose friends and family did not believe him when he pleaded his innocence in regards to his name coming out of the goblet, Cedric did, and he felt as though he could hold his head up high, knowing that he had at least one person on his side who believed him and would not betray him. Eventually however, the absolute glee he felt began to wane, and he knew that he would have to get up and face the world, after all he had nothing to prove to them, so why should he even allow the glares and whispers of hatred bring him down.

Once he left his zone of comfort, he began his morning ritual, all the while pondering upon what he and Cedric had talked about and also the fact that he had to sneak into his own room and use privacy spells so that his presence was unknown, because he knew that he was not wanted here by these people who had the nerve to say that he had cheated and entered his name, the irony of the matter was that he was being punished for attempting to steal the glory of another student, and that other student just happened to be the only one that would willingly talk to him. Once he had gotten a shower, and thrown on some clothes and robes, he left the common room and walked down to the great hall, where he was met with glares and whispered insults. Now this would have been mostly common place if it weren't his own house doing this also, going as far as moving bags to prevent him from being seated next to them

This left harry left feeling hurt and angered at the fact that he was assuredly isolated within his own house, so he decided to spare himself the heat of their stares and just snatched a piece of toast from the table before they could stop him, all the while snorting in disgust at the so called house of the brave. Ever so slowly, as though in a trance, he marched himself through the large, grand doors of the great hall and proceeded to walk to his first lesson of the day which was, Transfiguration.


End file.
